It may take approximately one hour to program a user-specific circuit into a field programmable gate array having approximately 800,000 antifuses. This is a significant amount of time which may impact the ability to produce large numbers of programmed field programmable gate arrays. As processing technology improves in the future, the number of antifuses in field programmable gate arrays is anticipated to increase dramatically. A corresponding increase in the amount of time required to program a user-specific circuit into a field programmable gate array would be undesirable and may indeed be prohibitive. Accordingly, techniques are sought for reducing the amount of time required to program the antifuses of a field programmable gate array.